fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy/Quotes
Enemy Percy Paralogue 19 Vs. Arthur *'Percy:' "Let's take 'em out, Ace! All of 'em! Pop's next to go!" *'Arthur:' "Listen up, Son! Your spree of mayhem is over!" *'Percy:' "Justice never loses! And I am on its side! Not you, Pop!" *'Arthur:' "Percy, if you insist on this, you leave me no choice but to fight back!" Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I'm feeling great today. I bet I could handle anything that comes my way!" (surge) * "Come on, Ace! My weapon is ready and the enemy is waiting!" (weapon proficiency improve) * "Aw, not ANOTHER thing... I bet it's gold or something else valuable, too..." (item found) * "Do you think I'd look even cooler with some kind of accessory?" (accessory gift ask) ** "A present? Gee, it must be my lucky day! Thanks!" (accessory gift, loved) ** "Thanks! Ace will love this!" (accessory gift, liked) ** Gosh, it's sure nice of you to be thinking about my birthday! Thanks! (accessory gift, birthday) ** Thanks, Corrin! I'm having the swellest birthday ever with you here! (accessory gift, birthday, married) ** "Underwhelming unmentionables, Corrin!" (accessory gift: bath towel) * "Thanks for taking the time to play with me when you can! Ace says thanks, too!" (idle) * "Keep your eyes on me if you want to see some impressive fighting skills!" (idle) * "If you start to feel tired, Ace and I can always cover for you while you rest!" (idle) * "I'm on my way to see Ace! He's napping, but I'm gonna wake him for snack time." (idle) * "Happy birthday, Corrin! I'm fit to burst with ideas for celebrating today!" (on Corrin's birthday, married) * "Hello there! Ace and I will happily show you around, if you like." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Can we team up next time? I'm, uh, kind of a sidekick by nature..." (team-up) * "Ugh. My cleaning shift was canceled again. What do YOU do with free time?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "Sure we can team up! Fighting as a duo comes pretty naturally to me." (team-up) * "I like playing with Ace! Oh, and I, you know, fight for justice and stuff." (hobby) Asking - Parent Replying - Parent * "I'm happy, too! I love spending as much time as possible with you!" (spending time) * "Chatting with you and relaxing is all I could ever need!" (gift) Asking - Married Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Prison Hot Springs Mess Hall Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "Holy stat growth!" (6+ stats up) * "Who's the sidekick now?" (4-5 stats up) * "Wham! Biff! Pow!" (2-3 stats up) * "Gee..." (0-1 stats up) * "Does this mean I'm finally a real hero?" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Ohhh! New costume!" Confession Roster Arthur's son, raised in the Deeprealms. Dreams of becoming a hero like his father, and trains day and night with his dragon, Ace. An earnest, sweet young man. Has astonishingly good luck. Born on 9/5. Final Chapter Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Let's take them out!" * "Justice never loses!" * "Champions of justice!" * "Ready for action!" * "You're lucky I'm here!" * "Stand back, citizen!" * "It's my lucky day... again!" * "We can take these goons!" Attack Stance * "Only one chance!" * "Don't forget me!" Guard Stance * "Not this time!" * "Hu-man shield!" * "Back evildoer!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Golly, thanks a bunch!" * "I was gonna do that!" * "Neat-o!" Critical/Skill * "Bombastic Beatdown BLOW!" * "Super Sidekick SLAM!!" * "I'm feeling lucky." * "No more kid gloves!" Defeated Enemy * "Huzzah!" * "Golly! It worked!" * "Gosh!!" Defeated by Enemy * "But heroes...always.. prevail..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes